


Day Three - MirrorVerse//Restraints

by elwon



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light D/s, M/M, PWP, Restraints, TheyGotOnTheTable2k17, This is NOT what they meant by Mirrorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: This is technically a sequel to Day Five, but you really don't have to read that to read this one! (But I hope you do.)





	Day Three - MirrorVerse//Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to Day Five, but you really don't have to read that to read this one! (But I hope you do.)

Dick groans happily, sliding all the way down, relishing the stretch around Jason’s long thick cock. He lifts up a little and feels Jason tighten his grip on his ankles, pushing them more firmly into the bed as Dick rises up. Dick half wishes his hands were free so he could lean forward and work himself back on Jason faster, but having his arms bound behind his back hand to elbow with full forearm length restraints had been his idea and if he’s honest, not being able to move his arms is actually making him hotter, like he’s giving Jason more control, even though Dick’s the one doing all the work.

Jason’s leaning back against the headboard, legs out in front of him with Dick kneeling in his lap. He’s enjoying the view of Dick riding his cock and making it just that little bit raunchier by using the light grip he has on Dick’s hips to hold Dick’s cheeks apart with his thumbs. Facing away from him, Dick can only just see Jason’s head in the mirror opposite the bed, and the false anonymity of who he’s with makes Dick bite his lip in excitement. 

If Jason tilts his head to the side, he’ll be able to see the reflection of Dick spread out over him, be able to watch the bunch and stretch of Dick’s scarred thighs as he bounces there, the slap of Dick’s cock against his belly every time he takes Jason to the root. He’ll be able to see how tight Dick’s nipples have become and the little streams of sweat that are slipping down his abs. How Jason’s balls nudge Dick’s each time Dick does a particularly energetic thrust down, obscuring the view of Dick’s hole stretched wide around his cock. How Dick’s jaw drops open with each successful thrust against his prostate and the glazed look in his eyes as he bites his lip.

Jason sits up to nuzzle at the back of Dick’s neck, pressing toothy kisses there, pulling Dick’s ankles back behind him further. Jason rests his weight on Dick’s ankles, and the faint spikes of pain that causes feel so good. Dick has to spread his knees wider to keep Jason’s cock inside him and he whines in pleasure.  
Dick wants Jason to push him facedown into the bed, to bend over his back and pound into him as hard as Dick knows he can. But Dick had asked to ride Jason, so he tilts his weight back and rests his head on Jason’s shoulder. The shift in angle means that Dick’s nailing his prostrate with every single thrust and his eyes roll into the back of his head and he fails to bite back the ecstatic sob that bubbles up from deep in his chest. 

Dick can’t move his arms at all, and the bindings are too well fitting to chafe no matter how hard he pulls at them, but his fingers are free to do as he pleases. He strokes all the skin he can reach, sweeping his fingers along Jason’s sides, curls his fingers and lets his short blunt nails dig in as much as he can. Jason, in return, kisses all the skin that he can reach and Dick turns his head into Jason’s mouth for a deep wet kiss that makes his toes curl. Dick kisses down Jason’s jaw to rest his mouth against the scar on Jason’s neck and he can feel Jason tense up all around him.

“Gonna come, baby. God you feel so good. Love fucking you, fucking love you, Dickie...” Jason gasps out.

Jason’s grip on his ankles tightens as he comes and Dick moans loudly, drowning out Jason’s quieter groan of pleasure as he fills Dick up. Dick tilts his head so he can see the two of them in the mirror; he drops his gaze down to where the two of them are joined as he keeps moving in Jason’s lap. Dick’s thighs are streaked with sweat, lube and as he lifts up and down, Jason’s come. He’s a filthy mess and he absolutely loves it. Dick’s cock twitches and pulses in sympathy with Jason’s inside him, spattering Dick’s thighs with pre-come that mixes in with everything already there.

“Damn, you’re a mess, Dick. And you fucking love it, don’t you? The golden boy brought down to my level, finally.” Jason says, voice husky with afterglow. He lifts his hands from Dick’s hips, trailing slowly up Dick’s sides until they reach his chest. Jason thumbs at Dick’s left nipple and pinches the right and the combination of both sensations tips Dick over into orgasming loudly and messily all over himself. He sags back into Jason’s arms, shuddering with aftershocks as Jason continues to play with his nipples. 

He thumps his head back against Jason’s shoulder, rolling it to the side, pressing another kiss to Jason’s scar. Dick lets himself float on warm relaxed feeling that always comes after sex with Jason. 

“You did so good, you know that right? Worked so hard for me. Love it when you do that.” Jason says, kissing the side of Dick’s head tenderly and Dick feels his heart swell with the praise.

“Love you too, Jay.” Dick sighs, nuzzling into Jason’s shoulder like a cat.

“Hey, you’re not falling asleep on me are you? Up and at ‘em, Goldie.” Jason says, nudging Dick forward so he can undo the buckles on the full forearm cuffs. 

“’M good. All floaty like.” Dick mumbles, slowly bringing his arms in front of him and automatically rolling his wrists around to check from numbness. There isn’t any, but Dick’s got himself into the habit of checking every time anyway.

“Good, good. Now we’re gonna go have a bath and you can stay ‘all floaty like’ for as long as you want, ok?” Jason scoops Dick up into his arms bridal style, and Dick grins, amused as various princess jokes flit through his mind only to get lost in the mellow floaty feeling.

Jason takes him into the bathroom and over to the tub. Dick helpfully knocks the plug down from the side of the bath right into the plughole and giggles as it lands. Even sex stupid he’s still got the skills. Jason snorts and gets into the tub with Dick still in his arms. There’s a moment of flailing as they twist Dick so that his legs are in the bath too, before Jason hits the taps to fill the tub around them and Dick sneakily grabs the bottle of bubble bath and gets a decent squirt of the liquid in the rising water before Jason realises exactly what Dick’s picked up. Jason half-heartedly complains, because he’s never understood the glory that is bubble baths, but Dick ignores him. 

After a quick rinse, Jason carefully wiping away all the mess between Dick’s legs, they soak in the hot water, Jason relaxing back while Dick luxuriates in lifting his limbs out of the water to see the suds cling to them and trying not to play with the bubbles too much. Eventually Dick gives up on being subtle and goes for full on childishness. Subtle’s no fun and besides, it doesn’t matter what Jason thinks, Dick _knows_ that Jason looks great with a bubble Mohican and beard.


End file.
